mainstreetfandomcom-20200214-history
Mae Sherman
BREIF FACTS ABOUT MAE SHERMAN Mae Sherman is the younger sister of Nikki Sherman. Mae often goes to day care in the books so Nikki can spend time with Flora, Ruby and Oliva. Mae was six years old during the first half of the seiries and seven during the second making her in first and second grade. Not many pictures are seen of Mae just like the other characters, including the main ones but on book 7 KEEPING SECRETS where Mae, Nikki and Flora are shown posing with Daisy Dear and Paw-Paw for the parade to raise money for SHEELTERING ARMS and Mae had pigtails, a pink shirt, jeans and her hair was caramel-colored like Nikki's. Mae really seems to like hot dogs, this was shown in book 4 BEST FRIENDS when she hungrily ordered one for lunch at the 350th birthday party. QUOTES: "NIKKI LOOK PAW-PAW TAKES IT RIGHT OUT OF MY HAND" (WELCOME TO CAMDEN FALLS Mae's first quote during the books) "NO SILLY THREE MORE DAYS UNTIL CHISTMAS" "WHY DID THAT BOY HOLD HIS NOSE" (In book 2 NEEDLE AND THREAD) (To Olivia in TIS THE SEASON book 3) "CAN I EAT COTTON CANDY" ( BEST FRIENDS book 4) "CAN WE READ IT" ( about a package Tobias recieved in THE SECRET BOOK CLUB) Mae Sherman Mae Sherman is the little sister of Nikki and Tobias Sherman and her mother is Mrs. Denise Sherman her father is Mr. Howie Sherman. Mae lives in Camden Falls with her family and goes to Camden Falls Elementary School where she is often teased for her ragged clothes and smell because the Shermans are relativley poor. Mae is loud, energetic and adorable. Mae loves Paw-Paw and the other Stray dogs as much as Nikki dose and is angry and scared when Mr. Sherman hurts them. Mae, Flora comented once was "Going to be another Ruby" when she wanted the spotlight at a dog parade. Mae can also be goofball once ordering coffee in KEEPING SECRETS when the family visited Tobias at Leavitt College. Mae loves her second grade teache Ms. Drew and always sings her new dog songs and takes extra books home. Mae often wants to hang out with Nikki, Flora, Olivia and Ruby. Mae is also slighty bossy. Mae seems to have a variety of interests including reading, art, game playing and most of all being in the spotlight and doing things that require energy. The only time Mae is not bubly and bouncy is when Mr. Sherman is around execpt for book 9 COMING APART when Mr. Sherman only appears to be nice but is tricking the family after Mae has lovingly and trustingly called him "Daddy" after calling him "Your Husband" darkly. WELCOME TO CAMDEN FALLS AND EARLY SEIRIES Not much is seen of Mae in WELCOME TO CAMDEN FALLS but we know that she is Nikki's six year old sister who is about to enter first grade and spends a lot of time with Nikki at home feeding Paw-Paw or going out with Mrs. Sherman sometimes when Mrs. Sherman felt up to it. Mr. Sherman scared Mae a lot before he left making her cry once in NEEDLE AND THREAD book 2 once when she and Nikki were feeding Paw-Paw and the other stray dogs. Mae also was confused why kids would tease she and Nikki on the bus because of their ragged clothes. Family Mother: Mrs. Sherman Father: Mr. Sherman Brother: Tobias Sherman Sister: Nikki Sherman